heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: Y
---- Yancy Street Gang *''Yancy Street Gang ---- Yandroth Yandroth is an other dimensional technomancer in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jim Lawrence and Dan Adkins, first appeared in Strange Tales #164 (January 1968). He has appeared sporadically as an opponent to Doctor Strange. Within the context of the stories, Yandroth is the "Scientist Supreme" of the other dimensional planet Yann, and a would-be-conqueror who encounters and challenges Doctor Strange, as a counterpart to the latter's title of Sorcerer Supreme. Doctor Strange defeats Yandroth, sending him to fall forever through the Dimension of Dreams. During his fall, Yandroth gains a degree of magical knowledge including how to gain more power by destroying a world. Returning to Earth, he constructs the "Omegatron". When his physical body is killed in a traffic accident, his spirit inhabits and activates the Omegatron. In this state he battles Doctor Strange, Namor, and the Hulk, the Defenders, intending to use their conflict to provide the Omegatron with the power to activate all nuclear stockpiles in a single explosion. Strange places Yandroth under a time displacement spell to defeat him, preventing him from triggering the explosion as time is now frozen for him. When the Omegatron is released from the spell it is physically destroyed by the Defenders and Namorita, but Yandroth's spirit possesses a young female chemist. Later he uses this form to telepathically attack the heroes only to be defeated again. He is able to possess another host and sets in motion a plan to destroy the world. The original Defenders reform and stand against him. Learning that he is utilizing the captured form of Gaea to summon the monsters, they take the fight to him, disabling the spell needed to destroy the world, freeing Gaea, and destroying Yandroth. With his dying breath he curses the four who can barely stand one another so that they must come and work together in times of a severe crisis. This curse later revives Yandroth and gives him control over the four Defenders. He uses this in an attempt to destroy Yann. He later reappears as a businessman assisted by a floating head called "Recorder". He attempts to manipulate events to gain god-level powers. This involves a later version of the Defenders gathered by Nighthawk and results in Yandroth disappearing when defeated. Yandroth's powers and abilities Yandroth has the ability to manipulate the forces of magic for a number of effects. As a spirit, he has the ability to possess the mind of any living human with similar brain patterns. ---- Yankee Clipper ---- Mariko Yashida * Mariko Yashida ---- Shingen Yashida * Shingen Yashida ---- Yellow Claw * Yellow Claw ---- Yellowjacket * Yellowjacket (Henry Pym) * Yellowjacket ---- Yrti * Yeti ---- Yetrigar Yetrigar is a sasquatch-like being created by writer Doug Moench and artist Herb Trimpe as an adversary for Godzilla in Marvel Comics. He first appeared in Godzilla #10, where he had grown to gargantuan proportions due to being exposed to radiation. His name comes from the legendary shaggy men that some believe live in the Japanese mountains. Yetrigar battles Godzilla in the Grand Canyon. In his encounter with Godzilla, Yetrigar proves more than a match for the legendary 'King of the Monsters' and could have perhaps even killed Godzilla had Red Ronin not interceded.Godzilla #10 Initially, Robert tries to prevent both entities from harming each other but ultimately buries Yetrigar beneath a rockslide. Ashamed of this action, Takiguchi temporarily fled in the Red Ronin battlesuit.Godzilla #11 Attempting to get revenge on Phantom Rider, Mockingbird led the West Coast Avengers to the Grand Canyon where Hamilton Slade was working on an archaeological project. To distract her teammates while she looked for Hamilton Slade, Mockingbird set up explosives which freed Yetrigar. The Avengers' attacks on the beast proved very futile until Henry Pym placed an object in Yetrigar's ear and used the Pym Particles to enlarge the device enough to knock him unconscious.West Coast Avengers Vol. 2 #32 After his defeat at the hands of the Avengers, Yetrigar was remanded to the Vault. In a prologue to Acts of Vengeance, Yetrigar was seen trying to break out of his energy cell during a mass-prison break. This was thwarted by Hawkeye and Iron Man who managed to trap the other villains (namely Angar the Screamer, Cactus, Electro, Griffin, Hydro-Man, Klaw, Mister Hyde, Orka, Scarecrow, Titania, and Whirlwind) that were trying to escape.Avengers Spotlight #26 After the Vault was shut down, Yetrigar was taken someplace else. It is most likely that he was placed on Monster Isle.Marvel Monsters: From the Files of Ulysses Bloodstone and the Monster Hunters #1 ---- Y'Garon Y'Garon is a demon in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Chris Claremont and Don Heck, appeared in Giant-Size Dracula #2 (September 1974). Within the context of the stories, Y'Garon is a demon who clashed with Dracula. ---- Ho Yinsen * Ho Yinsen ---- Yith Yith is a fictional character that appears in Marvel Comics. A half-snake assassin, she first appeared in Spider-Man: Quality Of Life #1 (2002). Yith and the Lizard fight each other until Spider-Man scares the Lizard away. Yith then attacks Spider-Man, and then the Lizard. Her employer orders her to kill the Lizard, but she kills her employer instead. ---- Ymir * Ymir ---- Yondu * Yondu ---- Yon-Rogg ---- Gertrude Yorke * Gertrude Yorke ---- Yukio * Yukio ---- Yukon Jack Yukon Jack (Yukotujakzurjimozoata) is a member of Alpha Flight in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Scott Lobdell and Clayton Henry, first appeared in Alpha Flight vol. 3, #1 (May 2004). He remained a member of the team through the series' conclusion in issue #12 (April 2005). Within the context of the stories, Yukon Jack is a member of the superhero team Alpha Flight. He is a member of the Turpa'lurpa'todian tribes, specifically Kemteron. As a Turpa'lurpa'todian, he views himself as a demi-god, he makes references to his not being a normal human ("Greetings, Lady. I am a god among men.") and when electrocuted by Hiro Takachiko his skeleton showed few similarities to a normal human's. He went so far as to marry Snowbird, a proven goddess among men. Yukon Jack was mentioned by Sasquatch, who said Jack was a mess because of all the time traveling business they had, presumably meaning that his wedding to the alternate Snowbird didn't go so well as first anticipated.wikipedia:Omega Flight #1 ---- References Marvel Comics characters: Y, List of Category:Lists